Moments Like These
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: He loved him like this...Yaoi, short, a bit of fluff, a bit OCC, graphic but not so much, I hope...


**A/n: **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns it all…

* * *

**Moments Like These

* * *

**

"Hah….haah…" He loved him like this, so blissfully carefree, so careless of his own inhibitions, he practically lived for moments like these.

Moments when those beautiful blue eyes of his would stay locked on him and the tip of their upper lips touched as they breathed into each other's mouths while they moved, slowly and controlled, against each other. It was as if they were trying to breathe life into each other.

He thrust upwards, once, twice, and Cloud bowed his head to watch in between in them as his hard cock disappeared into him. He hissed when the pace picked up, arched his back slightly as his pleasure spot was stimulated, his eyes returning to his.

"Ahh………yeah……mnnn…."

Sounds like these always made him smirk devilishly, partly because his boyfriend was such a reserved and serious guy, partly because he was so adorably shy. That he could drive him wild enough to make him abandon all form of reservation and shame drove _him _mad in turn.

God, he loved him like this. Loved the way Cloud leaned into him and pressed their flushed and naked bodies closer together, loved the way the pillow supporting his head dipped under Cloud's weight as he supported himself with his elbows on them at either side of his face, loved how Cloud nibbled the corners of his lips with all but a lazy smile on his own lips, loved the way his golden spikes of hair brushed the skin of his cheekbones as they moved.

At first, Zack had been unable to understand what it was that Cloud wanted when he suggested this position. He always thought it was the typical person-on-top but Cloud and typical just didn't go together. Anyone who knew Cloud would agree.

He came to learn all too soon in their relationship that Cloud-on-top meant Cloud was in control. He controlled the foreplay, the pace, sometimes even the moment they reached the zenith of their passion. If Zack dared to make a move that would suggest him wanting to gain some of that control, it would ruin the mood, and Cloud would just roll off him and hit the shower then take off in a foul mood that took Zack much longer than it should to fix.

That had been one very hard and painful experience. Lesson learned. Tough stuff.

Thankfully their relationship had lasted enough to grow. They were more comfortable with each other now after years of being together, enough that they knew of each other's desires in bed and knew to respect them and honor them dearly as an extension of the love they shared.

Cloud rolled his hips hard on him and Zack knew his blond lover wanted to take over again. He unquestionably let him and they slowed back to that agonizing pace that made fire singe through his body and made his lower abdomen quiver with need, need to thrust hard and fast, need to drive into that tight and made slick passage until blissful oblivion came and claimed him.

But it felt so good he wanted Cloud to keep them there at the same time, somewhere between going insane if I don't cum and finally reaching heaven.

His control had _not _been good before Cloud, a product of over-eagerness when it came to this sort of situation, he always finished too soon. He'd learned to control himself with Cloud, for the sake of enjoying sex for longer periods of time…and also because Cloud had a fetish for torture like that. He knew how hard it was for Zack to hold and he liked to use that to his advantage, driving him almost there only to cool him back down.

Cloud lifted himself up enough that he could use his legs and elbows to ram back into Zack.

About that control…Zack was already slipping. Going hard and fast always did make him lose it. And that's what Cloud was doing right now, bouncing on him mercilessly, enjoying every second of it.

"F-Fuck…….uhnn…mnn……babe…."

"Ahh……hah…God Zack…"

During their journey towards completion, there was always that instant. It was almost magical in a way, things seemed to slow down no matter how fast it was going between them in the real world and the whole act would be reduced to nothing but senses.

The smell of sex in the air, of Cloud's distinctive manly arousal mixed with his own, the sound of their skin slapping as they pounded each other with force, their harsh breathing and involuntary moans, the warmth of the room, Cloud's hypersensitive skin, hot and goose bumped underneath his touch, the tightness wrapped around him tight and made moist with his precum, the sight of Cloud with his eyes scrunched up, his mouth releasing beautiful sounds mixed with silent pleas that told him he was loving this as much as he-Zack was, his hard cock bouncing between them, dripping the last of precum before letting go, the taste of sweat and those lips…

He didn't stop himself this time. It would've been too painful and he really would've gone insane. That had been no joke.

Cloud's cum erupted in spurts of milky fluids that dribbled down his shaft and unto curled blonde pubes, some landing and gliding down Zack's lower stomach.

Heedless of the mess in between them, the blond slumped down on top of the other, his body way too relaxed to keep firm on all fours above him.

"So good." Cloud breathed into his ear.

Zack smiled, running his fingertips up and down Cloud's sides in a soothing motion while they calmed their breathing.

He knew once they went back to reality, these were words that would make the other blush madly should he know he'd actually said them. Cloud had a bit of a mouth on him when it came to lovemaking. Not that he was complaining.

He really did love him like this.

So unreserved and entirely his…he really lived for moments like these.

* * *

**The End. **Thank you for reading. If it's not much to ask, please review?


End file.
